Taking in a Mutt
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Missile was an old dog who needed a new home, but Edgeworth had his own pet to consider first.


Notes – Done for pw_contest, under the prompt "Pet". Set quite a few years post-canon, probably after AJ.

* * *

Edgeworth frowned at the space under his desk.

Not that the occupant of the space under his desk knew that he was frowning, but it made him feel better to have done it. Frowning established that he was not happy with the circumstances.

Said occupant made some small noise that might have been a snore and rolled over into a more comfortable position, furry chest heaving with effort.

This creature had no dignity, much unlike his own dog Pess, but so much like the person who had brought it here. Thought of that detective drew his mind back to earlier in the day, when Gumshoe had appeared on his doorstep with that creature on an old leash and a pleading look in his eyes.

"He's too old to work down at the station now, sir. And they can't keep him there if he can't work."

Looking down at the wheezing but cheerful form of the dog known as Missile, Edgeworth shook his head.

"Why don't you take him in, detective? Everyone knows you've always been close to the animal," he said.

"If I could, then I would, sir. But my place is so small; it's not the right environment to keep a dog in. And I can barely afford to pay my own bills without paying for a dog as well. With you having experience with dogs I thought you'd be a better person to ask," Gumshoe replied.

There were so many differences between Pess and Missile that Edgeworth felt insulted to have them compared to each other.

But he was not a heartless man. There was no denying that over the years Missile had helped out the police force, as well as Edgeworth personally, to a great extent, so throwing him out on the streets with age would feel very wrong.

Therefore he had agreed to keep Missile, at least for the moment.

This pleased Gumshoe greatly. He started babbling about what a wonderful person Edgeworth was and how he'd bring Missile's toys over later, but the prosecutor wasn't paying attention to him. He was too busy watching Missile walk around his living room, sniffing furniture that was far too expensive for him to touch.

But that had been earlier, and now Missile was asleep under his desk.

He wondered how Pess was going to take to it. They were both old dogs by this point and Pess had been the only pet in Edgeworth's life. He doubted that his own dog would be used to the company of others, so it was after great consideration that he let Pess through to the living room.

As he expected Pess sniffed the area by the desk then started whining loudly. Loud enough to wake up Missile, who stretched his way out and regarded Pess with interest. Much barking and tail wagging was involved.

It seemed as if Missile had been more than used to the company of other dogs from working with the police and expected Pess to be the same. But Pess had dignity, much like Edgeworth himself.

Missile however possessed the same persistence that Gumshoe did, and wouldn't stop barking at the other dog until he got a response. When the response came it was with more barking, of the yappier variety, and soon the two were chasing each other around the room cheerfully as if they were old friends.

Perhaps the reason Pess wasn't good with other dogs was because Edgeworth hadn't given him the chance to be before.

With the dawn of the next day Pess had shown Missile around the whole of the house that Edgeworth would let them walk in. They had treated it like an investigation, though missile's attention span had been short. The extent of how their relationship seemed to mirror that of his and Gumshoe's amused Edgeworth considerably.

By the time Gumshoe stopped by with some chew toys and a ragged dog basket they were curled up asleep in the corner.

"So he's getting on fine, sir?" he asked.

"Yes detective, he seems to have settled," Edgeworth said briefly, "I think he'll be fine to stay here for as long as you need."

"Until I get a bigger house, you mean?" Gumshoe replied, laughing in his usual manner.

Tapping his finger against his arm humorlessly, Edgeworth said, "We can all dream, detective."

Seemingly in response to that, Missile snored loudly in the corner. He'd have to get that dog taught…

"I'll be off now," Gumshoe went on, "Be sure to tell Missile that I stopped by."

"When he learned to understand human speech I'm sure he'll be riveted," Edgeworth sighed, bidding Gumshoe goodbye and closing the door.

Looking up at him, Pess yapped hopefully and Edgeworth patted him on the head.

"You'll get used to him, boy. Even if he can be a little annoying sometime."

He knew that was true from experience.


End file.
